The use of credit cards, debit cards, pre-paid cards, and similar non-card payment devices (e.g., appropriately configured smart phones) has become ubiquitous. People may use such cards and devices for many different types of purchases, including goods and/or services, and ranging from small to major purchases.
Social media includes web-based and mobile technologies used to turn communication into interactive dialogue. Examples include magazines, Internet forums, weblogs, social blogs, micro-blogging, wikis, podcasts, photographs or pictures, video, rating and social bookmarking. One particularly popular type of social media is the social networking site (e.g., Facebook).